psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chakras
= Chakras = __TOC__ Part of the Energy System What are Chakras? Within the energy body or energy system are seven major chakras,resulting in hundreds of openings for energy to flow in and out of our aura and body. These chakra portals (also known as vortexes, or "petals" in Eastern esoteric literature) spin in a clockwise direction and can be sped up or slowed down. Five of the seven major chakras run on both sides of the human torso, with the root and crown chakras entering, in conelike fashion, through the top and bottom of the body. The top two chakras are the mental centers. The next four chakras on the front side deal with emotions, and the same four chakras on the backside deal with the will. The root chakra relates to the physical connection. Each chakra has a relationship to an aspect of our being, whether that be feeling, smelling, tasting, seeing, our sense of intuition, or a state of knowingness. Ịf a chakra is blocked, then energy cannot flow as easily, which can cause illness, emotional suppression, and perceptual distortion. Chakras can also be too open, resulting in overreactions (blocks often result in a form of under-reactions). For example, if a person has a heart chakra that is too open, he or she may be borderline emotionally hysterical, whereas the same chakra, if blocked (closed), may result in a person who is an emotional "cold fish." The same extremes might apply with a too open sacral chakra, resulting in promiscuity or a sex drive that dominates a person, compared to a blocked sacral chakra resulting in an extremely low libido. How do they work? First Chakra: Root. Muladhara (red) Located at the base of the spine, the first energy center, sometimes called “the root chakra,” relates to our most basic survival needs and our sense of belonging, whether to our family or a larger group. When this chakra is clear and energy flows through it freely, we feel secure and confident that we can easily fulfill our needs. On the other hand, blockage in this area can cause us to feel anxious and worried. This chakra, which connects us to the earth, gives us vital information about whether actions we’re considering will nourish us or pose a threat. When we have a decision to make, we can listen to the signals of the root chakra: Uncomfortable sensations are a message to be alert and reconsider, while pleasant feelings indicate that a given course of action is likely to meet our needs for safety and nourishment. Second Chakra: Sacral. Svadhisthana (orange) This chakra resides in reproductive area and is associated with creativity and birth―both literally to a new baby but also metaphorically to new aspects of ourselves, projects and ideas. When this chakra is healthy, we’re tapped into the source of higher energy that helps us write beautiful music, develop an innovative business, or create a loving family life. When this chakra becomes congested, we may experience a block in our creative powers and a sense of dryness or emptiness. Third Chakra: Solar plexus. Manipura (yellow) The third chakra, which governs our will, self-esteem and sense of personal power, is located in the solar plexus. When energy flows freely through this center, we’re confident about our ability to manifest our intentions and desires. When the third chakra is blocked, however, we feel powerless and frustrated. Fourth Chakra: Heart. Anahata (green) This energy center is sometimes referred to as the "heart chakra” because it resonates in the heart and relates to compassion and love. When the fourth chakra is flowing and open, we feel deeply connected to everyone in our life. But when it’s obstructed, we experience loneliness and a sense of alienation. Fifth Chakra: Throat. Vishuddha (blue) This energy center is localized in the throat area and relates to communication and self-expression . . . the ability to voice our dreams. When our center of communication is clear, we’re able to express our truth without worrying about what others may think. In contrast, with a congested fifth chakra, we feel anxious about how other people will react to our views and are likely to censor ourselves. Sixth chakra: 3rd eye. Ajna (indigo) The sixth chakra, also known as the ‘brow chakra” or the “third eye” is located between the eyes. It’s the center of insight, where we integrate all the information and intuition in our life. When energy isn’t flowing easily through this chakra, we have a sense of self-doubt and distrust. When it’s open and clear, we feel deeply connected to our inner wisdom and trust that it guides us in our choices. Seventh chakra: Crown. Sahaswara (violet) This chakra resides at the crown of the head and is therefore sometimes called the “crown chakra.” It connects us to higher consciousness and pure awareness. The seventh chakra is known as the “Thousand Petaled Lotus,” which bursts open when we remember our true nature and experience enlightenment.